Digimon Extreme Soul
by danparker
Summary: Here is a Digimon fan story that I've just started doing. The story of a young boy who finds a Digimon, and becomes a digidestined along with his friends.
1. The Boy Who Discovers A Digimon

The Boy Who Discovers A Digimon

In a dark ally, a bunch of solider like creatures were chasing a small fennec fox like creature down the dark hallways. They tried to shoot it with their guns, but the creature dodged the gunshots. The solders continued to persist in shooting the creature.

It was one early morning. Inside a room of an 11 year old boy. And he got woken up by his little sister. "Whew!" he exclaimed the moment he woke up, "That was a strange dream. I gotta stop watching too many b-movies. And oh. Morning Diane."

"Morning, Kyason," said Diane. Kyason is a 10-year-old boy, and Diane is his 6-year-old little sister. "Thank you for waking me up, Diane," said Kyason. "No problem," said Diane, cheeky. "Aye," said Kyason, still sleepy. "Mom is making us some cinnamon toast," said Diane.

"Great," said Kyason, "Yay." He was talking in a sarcastic voice. So both Kyason and Diane walked to the kitched and saw what their mother was making. "Morning, mom," said Kyason.

"Morning, son," said the mother, "I made cinnamon toast today." "Okay, mom," said Kyason. "Yay!" said Diane, "Cinnamon toast!" Well, after Kyason had his cinnamon toast for breakfast, he returned to his room. "Another morning with mom's toast," said Kyason to himself, "Cinnamon toast, I know." He was about to think about something else when he got hit on the head.

"Ow!" cried Kyason, "What the-?" He found a rock behind him. He could see that someone outside tossed a rock into his room. He looked out of a window and he saw two boys that are about his age. "Oh, hey, Terry and Stew," Kyason said to the two boys.

"We want to hang out with you," said Terry. "So, come on," said Stew. Terry and Stew are Kyason's best friends. Kyason left to hang out with his friends. "Bye mom, and Diane," he called out, "I'm going to hang out with my friends." "Take care son," said the mother. "Aw," said Diane, disappointed, "No friend for the seven dwarfs." "Hey, Kyason," said Terry. "Yeah," said Kyason.

"How was your day out with your little sister?" asked Stew. "Well," said Kyason, "It was, as usual, strange, going to see Mr. Snugglebuddy." "Oh yeah," said Terry, "That's your sister. Always playing fantasies." "Well, I can't help it," said Kyason, "She's only 6, and I'm her big brother. You know that I love her, like my mom."

"Yeah," said Stew, "And I'm sorry for what happened to your father." "I know," said Kyason, "It was just last week, and he disappeared without a trace." "I feel sorry for you," said Terry. "Thanks," said Kyason. "Anyway, wanna do something?" asked Stew.

"Sure," said Kyason, "As long as it doesn't involve doing anything childish." "Don't worry," said Terry, "We're not those kind of kids." "I know," said Kyason. "It boating day!" said Stew.

"All right," said Kyason. So Kyason did stuff with his friends, Terry and Stew like going boating, watching some hooligans having their boat knocked over by a bigger boat and having ice cream.

However, for most of the time, Kyason had a strange feeling. "What is it, Kyason?" asked Terry. "I don't know," replied Kyason. Time flew by that day; It was 5:00 when Kyason returned home. "Hey mom," said Kyason, "Hey, Diane. I'm back." "Welcome back, son," said Kyason's mother.

"It sure was funny seeing those hooligans having their boat knocked over by that old garbage barge," thought Kyason. He walked upstairs to his room. "Oh no," said Kyason the moment he saw Diane. "Guess what time it is?" said Diane in a cheeky voice. "I know," said Kyason.

"Dress up time!" said Diane. "Okay," said Kyason, embarrassed, "And oh no." One hour later, when it was dinnertime, Diane and Kyason stopped what they were doing (Or in this case, Diane stopped what she was doing) and came down to the kitchen for dinner. Kyason was just changing out of whatever Diane made him wear when he saw a flash coming from his room.

"What's that?" said Kyason the moment he put his pants on. Kyason went to see what it was when the flash disappeared. Kyason opened the door to his room and he could see nothing. "I must be in fantasy land," he thought, "Even after Diane made me dress up like Disney's Snow White."

He looked all around his room, but he could find nothing. "It must have been my imagination," thought Kyason. He felt something underneath his left foot. "Ow!" he cried. He looked down underneath his foot and he found a black gizmo. "What's this?" thought Kyason, and he picked up the black gizmo, which looked like a cross between a Sega Gamegear and a Nintendo DS.

"I don't own a strange game console," thought Kyason, "And what is this game console? This is weird." So without asking any more questions, Kyason decided to go to bed early that night. After 4 hours of sleeping, Kyason woke up.

"What was that thing?" he asked himself. He was about to go back to bed when he heard a cry for help. "What?" asked Kyason, "Someone is calling for me? Whatever it is, I have to help!"

So he decided to sneak out. So, quietly, Kyason put on his clothes and for some reason, he picked up that strange black gizmo and put it in one of his pockets.

He opened the window, and jumped towards a nearby tree branch that was close to the window. He swung to the tree and clambered down the tree. Once Kyason reached the bottom, he raced off out in the dark.

A few minutes later, Kyason was out in the middle of a park. He waited to hear the cry again. "Where is the yelp coming from?" he thought. Kyason heard something nearby. But it wasn't the cry for help he heard. It sounded like a shrieking sound. Kyason raced off towards the place where the sound is coming from.

The moment he got there, Kyason was surprised at what he saw. What Kyason saw was a large monster, which looked like a Stegosaurus, only its plates and tail spikes are made out of metal. "What's a strange dinosaur-?" Kyason asked to himself, but before he could finish his question properly, he turned and saw a little girl (about Kyason's age) approaching the stegosaurus creature.

"Who is she?" asked Kyason. Kyason saw that there was a girl, standing there like nothing is happening. "What is that girl doing?" asked Kyason, "Is she going to let that stegosaur eat her? Although stegosaurs are herbivores, this creature doesn't look like one." The stegosaur creature walked up to the girl and roared right in her face. However, the girl didn't budge an inch.

Then something slammed the stegosaur creature. Kyason saw another strange creature, which hit the stegosaur creature. The other creature looked like a human girl, only she has two bird-like wings, she was wearing a strange outfit, and it looked like she has only three fingers and three claws on its feet. "Wow," said Kyason, "It looks like a battle."

"Go get it," said the girl in a dark tone of voice. The stegosaur creature and the bird girl creature got into a raging fight. To Kyason's surprise, he heard the stegosaur creature shout out: "Shell Needle Rain!" It fired its metal plates at the bird girl creature, causing a lot of damage to its surroundings. However, the plates didn't hit the bird girl creature as well as the little girl.

The stegosaur creature charged at the two girl, and shouted: Guillotine Wheel!" using its own body and spikes, it turned into a living saw blade.

"Oh no," said Kyason. But the little girl said, "End its miserable existence." The bird girl charged at the stegosaur creature and kicked it really hard, sending it flying up in the air.

"Wow!" said Kyason. He then heard the bird girl shouted: "Hurricane gale!" she fired a tornado with electric orbs at the stegosaur creature, causing major injuries at it. "Now, finish it off," said the girl.

The bird girl charged upwards and shouted: "Plasma paws!" her metal gloves glowed red and she shot up to the stegosaur creature. She rammed her glowing claws right into the stegosaur's body, impaling it. With that, the stegosaur creature exploded.

Kyason could see that the bird girl returned to the ground unharmed. But he couldn't find any sight of the stegosaur creature. That's when he heard the cry for help again. "Oh no!" he cried and sped off. Before the little girl could catch him in her sight, Kyason charged towards an old warehouse. "I feel the yelp coming from in there!" said Kyason.

Once inside, he had two things on his minds. One was the battle he saw. The other was looking for the source of the cry for help. "It feels like someone is in trouble," he thought, "I know that! It's somewhere in here." Suddenly, after looking inside the warehouse, Kyason heard a loud crash.

"Huh?" he said. He saw debris nearby. "What's going on over there?" he thought. Kyason walked towards the debris. As soon as he got there, the smoke plum cleared and a junk pile had been revealed. "What was mess," said Kyason. The moment he said that, he heard the help again. "Huh?" said Kyason. He found a strange light brown fennec fox-like creature buried in the junk pile.

"Is this the animal that was injured?" said Kyason to himself. He looked at the creature and saw that it was badly injured. As soon as he removed a broken wooden board, he picked up the creature. He could see that it was wearing metal rings on its legs. He could also see that its collar fur is made out of metal.

"I don't know what this thing is," said Kyason, "But, its still breathing. It's still alive. Better take it out of here." Kyason was about to turn and leave when there was a loud bang; Kyason's leg buckled as he screamed. "What was that?" he cried.

He felt his right leg and saw blood on his hand. Something shot his right leg. He turned around and saw mutant solders armed with guns.

Kyason suddenly realized what the solders were trying to do. "Why are you trying to kill this creature?" asked Kyason. The solders didn't reply and resumed their shooting. Kyason avoided most of the shots and tried to protect the creature.

"Freaks!" shouted Kyason, starting to run out of the warehouse. He dodges the bullets from the soldiers, but he got shot at his left shoulder and right arm. "Don't worry, little guy," said Kyason, wounded, but still running, "I'll protect you."

Kyason had just reached the exit, when he saw an old gasoline drum right next to him. Kyason had an idea on how to stop the solders. He knocked the drum down and kicked it towards the solders.

Kyason got out of the warehouse as fast as he can before one of the soldiers shot the drum, thus blowing it up, causing a mass explosion, destroying all of the solders inside the warehouse.

It also set the whole warehouse on fire. Kyason took the animal to a park far away from the now destroyed warehouse. Kyason looked for someplace to put the little animal down. He saw a bench nearby. Kyason took off his Jacket, folded it up and placed it on the bench.

Then he placed the little animal on his jacket. For a while, Kyason looked at the little animal. "I don't know why those things attack a little furry like you," said Kyason.

At that moment, he saw that the little creature is waking up. Kyason was pleased that the creature was all right. "Hey," said Kyason, "You're awake. You're alive!" "You," said the furry little creature, "Saved me." "And now, you're talking," said Kyason, a little surprised, but he's not freaking out as he remember the two other creatures from earlier. He heard that they could talk, too.

"Of course I can talk," said the furry little creature. "Wow," said Kyason, "This is one heck of a day." "Well," said the creature, "There are more surprises around the corner." "And also," said Kyason, "What is your name?" "Okay," said the furry little creature, "My name is Eeveemon."

"Okay," said Kyason, "Uh, Eeveemon. My name is Kyason. I rescued you from those security rejects. And uh, you're a furry little animal, right?" "Actually," said Eeveemon, "I'm not really an ordinary furry animal. I'm a Digimon." "A what?" said Kyason, confused, "Digi?"

"Digimon," said Eeveemon, "Digital monsters." "Uh, what are Digimon?" asked Kyason. "It's a long story," said Eeveemon, "But you've already seen some of them. And you're looking at one now." "Yeah," said Kyason, "And those soldiers are Digimon, right?"

"I'm afraid so," said Eeveemon. Eeveemon then turned to Kyason's gunshot wounds. "I'm sorry that you got injured saving me," he said. "It's okay," said Kyason, "It doesn't really hurt anymore. By the way, why are you here in the first place?" "I'm looking for you," said Eeveemon. "You were looking for me?" "Yes," said Eeveemon, "But you found me."

"Well, that's because I sensed that you were in trouble," said Kyason. "Really?" said Eeveemon, "You knew that I was in trouble?" "Yes," said Kyason, "It was a strange feeling. I came to your rescue."

"Well," said Eeveemon, but before the conversation can continue, loud gunshots were made. "Trouble!" cried Kyason. He saw more of those solders that attacked Eeveemon.

"It's those solders that tried to kill you!" cried Kyason, "But why?" "They don't want me to meet you," said Eeveemon, seriously. Kyason got in front of Eeveemon. "Hey you stupid soldiers!" shouted Kyason, "Leave him alone!"

One of the solders took its gun and shot Kyason right in his stomach! "Kyason!" shouted Eeveemon, "That it!" Eeveemon got in front of the armed solider. Eeveemon growled at it and screamed: "Demon shot!" Eeveemon shot a red energy blast from his mouth towards the solider, blowing its head off.

"Wow!" said Kyason, surprised, but still injured. Eeveemon jumped towards the other soldiers and blasted them with his attack. Then Eeveemon jumped back to Kyason, "Are you all right?" "I think so," said Kyason, still in pain, "Still breathing."

"Hold on," said Eeveemon. One of the solders came near Kyason and Eeveemon. "Metal spray!" Eeveemon shouted and his metal collar fur stuck up and Eeveemon charged towards the solider, and blasted it with its fur.

As a result, it now covered with metal needles and it collapsed. "Wow," said Kyason. "Thanks," said Eeveemon. "By the way," said Kyason, "Are those soldiers Digimon?" "Yes," said Eeveemon, "They're called Tetramons. Champion level virus Digimon. They're nothing but drones!"

"Okay," said Kyason, "Thanks for telling me and look out!" Kyason covered Eeveemon with his body as the solider Digimon opened fire, right at Kyason. Kyason took many gunshots on his back. "Kyason!" screamed Eeveemon. "Don't worry," said Kyason, "I'll protect you. I came to save you."

"No!" cried Eeveemon, "I don't want you get hurt!" "I have to protect you!" said Kyason, as the gunfire worsens and Kyason's is now becoming a bloody mess. "I can't let you get hurt anymore!" cried Eeveemon as he escaped from Kyason's protection and charged towards the soldiers.

"No!" cried Kyason, "Eeveemon!" Eeveemon was in mid-air, when a flash of light appeared in one of Kyason's pockets. The soldiers were about to once again open fire on Eeveemon and Kyason. That's when the flash of light made Kyason and Eeveemon glow at the same time.

The soldiers opened fire on Eeveemon, but the glow causes their gunshots to bounce back at the soldiers, blowing them up. "What's going on?" said Eeveemon in mid-air. "What's happening to us?" said Kyason.

He reached into one of his pockets and he found out that the strange gizmo is causing the glow; only now, it's no longer black. Instead, it is now white with red markings on it. "It's this strange gizmo," said Kyason. The gizmo opened up and a word appeared on its screen.

Kyason called out the word; "Digivolve?" "What's happening to me?" cried Eeveemon, "I feel a power!" As soon as the glow disappeared, Kyason was surprised. "Wow!" exclaimed Kyason, "You transformed. You're not a furry!"

Kyason saw that instead of seeing the furry little creature known as Eeveemon, he is now seeing a large blue dragon with blue wings, and huge claws on his feet. His head is armed with one large nose horn with two backwards-pointing horns on the back of his head as well as large dragon fangs growing from its mandible. He now has metal cannons for hands.

"So?" said Kyason. The dragon growled at the soldiers. One of the soldiers charged at the dragon, only for the dragon Digimon to grab it with its tail and break it in half by constricting it. "Wow," said Kyason, "Eeveemon." He was so surprised that he couldn't say another word.

The large dragon digimon fought the soldiers by smashing them with its feet, biting on them (It's dragon fangs breaks them in half), and slamming it's cannon hands on them.

"Game over!" it roared and shouted: "Dragon Shot!" He fired energy shells from his cannons at most of the soldiers, destroying some of them. Then, he saw the rest of them. "Dragonbreath!"

He shot green flames from his mouth at all of the soldiers, thus blowing them all up. "I guess it's over," said Kyason. The large dragon creature changed back into the little animal known as Eeveemon. "You're back to normal!" said Kyason. "Kyason," said Eeveemon, "What happened?"

"You transformed." said Kyason, "You went from a little animal to a large dragon and blew up all of those soldiers." "I did," said Eeveemon. "Oh dear!" said Kyason, "It's way past my bedtime and I rescued you!"

"Huh?" said Eeveemon. "I came out here to save you!" said Eeveemon, "I have to get back home in case my mom realizes where I am!" Kyason wanted to get back home after he helped the little animal known as Eeveemon.

However, he was delayed by surprises like Digimon fights and he got involved in one of them. "Just a reminder," said Eeveemon as Kyason ran home before anyone could see him, "Those Tetramon soldiers are just copies. They'll be more of them."

"Can we deal with them later?" said Kyason, "I got to get back home before my mom freaks out. And I'm a mess! Mess?" That's when Kyason realized that Eeveemon is no longer injured. "You're healed," said Kyason, surprised. "Yeah," said Eeveemon, "And so are you."

"Huh?" Kyason looked at where the Tetramon soldiers shot him and he could find no injuries. "I'm healed," thought Kyason, "It's must have been this strange thing." Kyason pulled out the device and showed it to Eeveemon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thought Eeveemon. "It said "Digivolve," said Kyason, "Is that what happened to you?"

"Yes," said Eeveemon, "I had digivolved. And that device you got that actually healed us is your digivice. You're the person that I've been looking for!" "So," said Kyason, "What does that mean?" "That means, you're a digidestined, and I'm your partner Digimon," said Eeveemon. "So, what does it mean?" said Kyason.

"You know," said Eeveemon, "You said you wanted to go home now." "Oh yeah, right," said Kyason, "We can talk about this later, right?" "Yes," said Eeveemon. So without another word, Kyason and Eeveemon raced off back to Kyason's home.


	2. Kyason Knows What To Do

Kyason Knows What To Do

Kyason made it back to his house with his new friend, Eeveemon. As well as his partner Digimon, sitting on his shoulder. "I made it back home," he sighed.

Kyason climbed up the tree thaw was next to his room. The same tree he climbed down from. He sucessfully returned to his room. "Great," said Kyason, "I forgot it's still night time. Mom and Diane are still asleep. I know that." Eeveemon jumped off of Kyason's shoulder.

"This is your room?" he said. "Yes," said Kyason. Before Kyason could say any more words, he took off his pants and shirt, put on his pajamas again and plopped himself back into bed and fell fast asleep. "Okay," said Eeveemon. He jumped onto Kyason and he fell asleep, too.

The next morning arrived. Kyason and Eeveemon were still asleep. However, after a few minutes, Eeveemon woke up. "That was a nice sleep," he said.

He jumped off of Kyason. "Sleepyhead," he said. "Nice lines," mumbled Kyason in his sleep, "Way." "Oh, Kyason," said Eeveemon, "Talking in your sleep. Uh oh." That's when Eeveemon heard someone coming. Eeveemon ran and hid underneath Kyason's bed.

Of course, it was Diane who came into Kyason's room. "Morning, brother!" she said. But Kyason was still asleep. "Wake up, Kyason!" said Diane once again.

That didn't wake Kyason up. "Okay," said Diane, "Wake up!" Diane grabbed Kyason's pillow, and started whacking him with it, yelling, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" That of course, woke Kyason up.

"Hey, hey!" said Kyason the moment he woke up, "What was that for?!" "Good morning," said Diane. "What? You couldn't wait for me to wake up?" said Kyason. "Nope," said Diane, "Come on, mom is making breakfast for us." "All right," moaned Kyason, "Let me wake up first."

"You're awake now!" said Diane. "Okay," said Kyason. And Diane left. Eeveemon came out from hiding. "I'll be right back," said Kyason, "You'll stay here and I'll bring you something to eat." "All right," said Eeveemon. So, Kyason got dressed and went to eat breakfast.

"Thanks, mom," said Kyason. "You're welcome," said his mom. "I'm going to play!" said Diane. "I think I'll return to my room," said Kyason. "Okay," said his mother. And she turned away. Kyason was about to return to his room. But before he did, Kyason picked up a slice of bread without letting his mom and Diane seeing him. _Then_ he returned to his room.

"Hey, Eeveemon," said Kyason, the moment he returned, "I brought something for you." Eeveemon had been lying on Kyason's bed, but he jumped off when he heard Kyason come in. "Here you go, buddy," said Kyason, showing Eeveemon the slice of bread. "Is that what I think it is?" thought Eeveemon, staring at the bread, "It's a bread!"

"Okay," said Kyason, but before he could say anymore words, Eeveemon snatched the slice of bread from Kyason's hand. "Wow!" he exclaimed. Eeveemon had just gulped down the slice of bread as if it was a small piece of candy. "You really like bread," said Kyason.

"I've heard of something like this before," said Eeveemon, "It tasted good!" "All right," said Kyason. At that moment, he decided to take a look at his gizmo, known as a digivice. "So," he began. He was about to ask questions. But his thoughts were interrupted when Kyason heard a bang. "Huh?" he thought, "Oh it must be Stew and Terry."

"Who's a Tew and Serry?" asked Eeveemon. "They're my friends," said Kyason, "And you mixed up their names." "Oops," said Eeveemon. Kyason opened the window. But he didn't know that Stew and Terry tossed another rock at the window. But it didn't hit the window frame, it hit Kyason's nose. "Ow!" he said, "What was that all about?!"

"Sorry," said Terry, "I thought you didn't answer." "Well," said Kyason, rubbing his nose, "I really did now." "Anyway," said Stew, "We're going out to the Grand Canyon. Wanna come with us?"

"All right," said Kyason. Kyason turned to go, but Eeveemon got in Kyason's way. "Eeveemon!" said Kyason, "What?" "Sorry," said Eeveemon, "But right now, I can't let you go."

"Why?" asked Kyason. "I have to tell you something," said Eeveemon, "It's about being a digidestined. After this, you can go with your friends."

"Okay," said Kyason. However, at that moment, Kyason's digivice started to glow. And so did Eeveemon and Kyason and they both stood still. "What's going on?" asked Kyason. "We're communicating through our thoughts," said Eeveemon. "Really," said Kyason, "You mean mind communication?"

"Yes," said Eeveemon. "So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Kyason. "It's about being a digidestined," said Eeveemon, "Now that you are one, you have to take on the full duties of a digidestined." "What duties?" said Kyason. "Remember those soldiers from last night that tried to kill us?" said Eeveemon.

"Yes," said Kyason. "They are part of an evil organization that only exist for evil and tyranny," explained Eeveemon, "They want to take over both your world and the world where I came from."

"What's that?" asked Kyason. "The digital world," said Eeveemon, "The world that we Digimon live. It's almost like your world, except it's all made out of data."

"So," said Kyason, "Why is this evil organization wanting to take over both worlds?" "I'm not sure," said Eeveemon, "But the fact is that we have to stop them."

"That mean we have to stop them?" said Kyason. "Yes," said Eeveemon, "We have to share our soul." "Like we did last night?" asked Kyason. "Yes," said Eeveemon, "And that I can digivolve." "Oh," said Kyason, "I see." "So, you understand what we have to do," said Eeveemon. "I know," said Kyason.

"And," said Eeveemon, "We have to find more digidestined." "So that means we have to find more people with partner Digimons?" said Kyason. "Yes," said Eeveemon, "We have to find them for us to be a team." "I get it," said Kyason. After that, the glow surrounding Eeveemon, Kyason and his digivice disappeared.

"Wow," said Kyason. "We have communicated with our minds," said Eeveemon. "I know that," said Kyason. That's when he turned to see his friends still outside. "Ready," asked Terry.

"Yes," said Kyason. He thought of something at that moment. "Did time stood still when we were mind communicationg?" asked Kyason. "Yes," said Eeveemon, "You can go with your friends now, but I'll hang around with you incase something happens." "All right," said Kyason.

So Kyason started to walk out of his room. But before Kyason left, he decided to get one more thing. He looked through his closet and found a pair of red goggles. "Just some extra addition," thought Kyason. While Kyason, was heading out the door, as well as saying goodbye to his mother and sister, he was thinking about the digivice.

He wondered where did it come from. At one point he thought that it came out of his computer. Then he had another thought. But he'll think about it later. For now, he is going to hang out with Terry and Stew.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark area, where there is evil all around, a Tetramon solider rushed in to make report.

After a few minutes of nothing, a loud voice shouted, "WHAT?! STEGOMON HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" The voice sounded angry and pure evil.

Meanwhile, Kyason, Terry and Stew visited the Grand Canyon. They thought it was a wonderful place. Eeveemon tagged along with Kyason, but he kept out of the sight of other people.

"Hey, mommy, a brown furry!" "Don't go chasing after it! You'll get a disease!" "Awww!" Well, almost. Eeveemon had just been seen by a little girl, but luckily for him, the girl's mother told her that she'll catch a disease from Eeveemon.

While the little girl wasn't looking, Eeveemon raced away before the girl could see him again. "That was close," thought Eeveemon, "Better be careful. And I'm going to let it go easy." However, after 3 hours of Kyason, Terry and Stew visiting the Grand Canyon, Eeveemon felt something evil.

"Oh no," he thought. He jumped out off of the tree branch that he was sitting on and raced off to find Kyason. Kyason was sitting alone as Terry and Stew are at a nearby gift shop.

Kyason chose to not shop because he really didn't want to buy anything. But Stew and Terry did. Kyason was just sitting outside when Eeveemon came up to him. "Eeveemon," said Kyason, "What are you doing here?"

"It's time, Kyason," said Eeveemon, "There's another evil Digimon on the loose. Remember what we talked about?" "I remember," said Kyason, "Let's go!" So Kyason and Eeveemon raced off to find the evil Digimon. But Kyason regrets racing off without telling Stew and Terry.

When Terry and Stew returned from the gift shop, they wanted to tall Kyason what he wants to do next. "All right, Kyason," said Terry, "Are you ready- To. Go. Some-Thing." Of course, they couldn't see Kyason. "Where did he go?" asked Terry. "Must have gone home," suggested Stew. "I hope he'll be all right," said Stew.

Minutes later, Kyason and Eeveemon reached a nearby valley. "Where is the Digimon?" asked Kyason. Eeveemon was about to sense where it is, but it wasn't necessary. There was a large explosion nearby. "It's over there," said Kyason. "Let's go!" said Eeveemon.

"Hey," said Kyason, "I already said that!" They arrived at the scene and that's when Kyason and Eeveemon saw the evil Digimon. It was a large Dinosaur-like creature. It almost resembled a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Eh, we got a dinosaur," said Kyason.

"What dinosaur?" said Eeveemon, and then he turned to see the large dinosaur. "Oh," said Eeveemon, "That dinosaur."

The large dinosaur creature turned to see Kyason and Eeveemon. "Okay," said Eeveemon, "That 'dinosaur' is a Tyrannomon." "A Digimon then?" asked Kyason. "Yep," said Eeveemon, "But I'll go and attack it anyway because it's causing chaos."

"All right," said Kyason. So Eeveemon charged towards the Tyrannomon. "Hey, Sharptooth!" he called, "I'm going to send you back to that land! Before time!"

"Did he just say that?!" said Kyason. That's when Eeveemon got into a fight with the Tyrannomon. "Demon shot!" Eeveemon blasted Tyrannomon with destructive energy blast, doing minor damage to it. "Come on, you rex," said Eeveemon. "Blaze blast!" Tyrannomon shot a fireblast at Eeveemon. "Eeveemon!" shouted Kyason, "Are you all right?" "Sure!" said Eeveemon.

"Blaze blast!" Tyrannomon fire blasted Eeveemon again. "Eeveemon!" shouted Kyason. "Blaze blast!" Tyrannomon fire blasted Kyason. "Kyason!" shouted Eeveemon. Kyason wasn't seriously hurt, nor was he burned. "Okay," said Eeveemon, "I'm going to do it. But I need your help." "All right," said Kyason. "First, get out your digivice!" said Eeveemon.

"All right," said Kyason, and so he did. "Now!" said Eeveemon, "Concentrate!" "All right," said Kyason. So Kyason stood still and did what Eeveemon told him to do. "Now," said Eeveemon, "We share our soul." "I am," said Kyason.

He was about to do one more thing when suddenly; a black projectile appeared from nowhere. "Uh oh," said Eeveemon as he saw it. It looked like a black sphere. It landed right next to Tyrannomon, and it exploded. "Watch out!" cried Kyason.

"I know!" said Eeveemon, "But the Tyrannomon! Look!" Both Kyason and Eeveemon saw black ooze blasting out of the sphere right at Tyrannomon. "Oh don't tell me what I think is happening!" said Eeveemon. "What's happening?" asked Kyason. They both saw that the black slime had changed from ooze to black data. And the Tyrannomon had changed shape as well.

"Uh, Eeveemon?" said Kyason, "The Tyrannomon digivolved." "I think that was a computer virus!" said Eeveemon, "It turned Tyrannomon into a DarkTyrannomon!"

"So it. Did," said Kyason, trying to get the right words out. "Well, sort of," said Eeveemon. The Tyrannomon (Now DarkTyrannomon) faced Kyason and Eeveemon. "It doesn't look really friendly," said Kyason.

"No," said Eeveemon, "Way too far from that." "Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon blasted Kyason and Eeveemon with a really hot fire breath. Eeveemon survived the attack as well as Kyason. "Are you okay," said Eeveemon. "Yeah," said Kyason. Eeveemon turned to face DarkTyrannomon.

"Demon shot!" Eeveemon blasted DarkTyrannomon. However, it didn't really do any damage. DarkTyrannomon gave a horrific roaring noise and whacked Eeveemon with its tail. "Eeveemon!" shouted Kyason, "Hey, don't hurt my friend you big lizard!"

Kyason charged towards DarkTyrannomon, but it responded by thwacking Kyason with its huge claws. "Kyason!" screamed Eeveemon. Kyason landed on the ground really hard. "I'm okay," said Kyason. But the DarkTyrannomon had other plans.

"Fire blast!" DarkTyrannomon fire blasted Kyason. "Kyason!" screamed Eeveemon, "Get away!" "I'm not letting you get hurt, Eeveemon!" screamed Kyason while getting fire blasted. That's when Kyason's digivive started to glow. "Is it happening again?" said Kyason. "Yes," said Eeveemon.

"All right," said Kyason. The glow from the digivice caused DarkTyrannomon's fire blast to cease. "Now," said Kyason, "Digivolve! Eeveemon!" "Right!" said Eeveemon and he began to glow. "Eeveemon, digivolve to, EXEeveemon!"

Once again, Eeveemon transformed into the large blue dragon from last night. "All right," said Kyason, "Uh, Eeveemon?" "Actually, I am now, EXEeveemon," said the large blue dragon, "My champion level." "Thanks," said Eeveemon, "And about the Digimon."

"Both Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon are champion level Digimon," explained EXEeveemon. "But how," began Kyason. "I'll explain later," said EXEeveemon, "Right now, I got work to do." "Yeah," said Kyason. "Time to send this dinosaur to extinction!" said EXEeveemon.

"Go," said Kyason. So EXEeveemo battled DarkTyrannomon. "Fire blast!" DarkTyrannomon fire blasted EXEeveemon, but no effect. "Here!" EXEeveemon whacked DarkTyrannomon's head with his hand cannons. But DarkTyrannomon didn't want to give up easily.

So he tried to bite on EXEeveemon's wings, but missed. EXEeveemon lunged forward and clamped his jaws on DarkTyrannomon's tail. The frenzied Digimon roared in extreme pain. "Time to go for a ride," said EXEeveemon, but he had a hard time talking.

He jumped up in the air. "Too bad you can't fly," mumbled EXEeveemon. EXEeveemon flapped his wings, flying, while DarkTyrannomon screamed in pain. "All right," said EXEeveemon, "Times up!" So he swung his head around, and spun around in a circle.

With that, he opened his mouth and dropped DarkTyrannomon onto a large rock. DarkTyrannomon smashed into the rock with a powerful force. "That has to hurt," said Kyason, racing over to DarkTyrannomon. DarkTyrannomon got up and became beyond frenzied. "Fire Blast!"

He shot a powerful fire blast at EXEeveemon. "Okay," said EXEeveemon, "Dragonbreath." So EXEeveemon shot his fire blast, colliding with DarkTyrannomon's own fire blast and forcing it back at DarkTyrannomon. Both attack struck DarkTyrannomon, burning it and blowing it up to pieces. "We have another extinction!" joked EXEeveemon, "And besides, you taste horrible!"

"You did it!" said Kyason as EXEeveemon flew down to Kyason and reverted back into Eeveemon. "We did it!" said Eeveemon, "We connected our souls." "Yeah," said Kyason, "Even though I was being cooked by that lizard." "Now we know our duties," said Eeveemon.

"Yeah," said Kyason, "But can I get back to my friends?" "Sure," said Eeveemon, "Let's go." So Kyason and Eeveemon returned to the area near the Grand what Kyason and Eeveemon didn't know is that their battle against DarkTyrannomon had been watched by two characters.


	3. Journey Ahead

Journey Ahead

After dealing with a T-Rex situation, Kyason and Eeveemon returned to where they were a bunch of minutes ago. Terry and Stew were walking home together.

They were still worried about Kyason. "Do you think he'll be all right?" asked Terry. "I know he'll be okay," said Stew. "But," said Terry, "I am afraid that he might be dead." "Hey, guys, why do you think I'm dead?" said a familiar voice.

Both Terry and Stew turned around and saw Kyason. "Kyason!" Terry and Stew said at the same time. "We thought you've been kidnapped!" said Terry. "Or murdered!" sobbed Stew. "Guys," said Kyason, "I'm sorry that I left you." "We're okay with that," said Terry, "But don't do this to us again!"

"Sorry," said Kyason. Eeveemon watched all of this from a nearby tree. "Kyason," he thought, "You can still hang out with your friends.

But remember, the war is not over yet." That's when Eeveemon saw a girl following Kyason, Stew, and Terry. "Who's she?" he thought, "Could she be?" Then he saw the girl hiding behind a car. Nonetheless, Terry, Stew and Kyason continued to talk about random stuff.

"Why are you bringing up Mr. Snugglebuddy, again, Terry?" said Kyason. "Because I thought that was funny," said Terry. "No harm done," said Stew. "Yeah, I guess not," said Kyason. That's when he noticed something. "What's that?" thought Kyason.

"What is it?" asked Terry. "Oh," said Kyason, "I though I heard something." "Or so you thought," said a female voice, "It is you."

"Huh?" said Kyason. "Who said that?" asked Terry. Kyason, Stew and Terry turned to see a girl with dark hair. But not just any ordinary girl. "Oh," said Kyason. "Uh, what are you doing here?" asked Terry. "I want to talk to him," said the girl, pointing at Kyason.

"Why do you want to talk to Kyason?" asked Stew. "Guys," said Kyason, "It's okay, I will talk to her." "You know that girl?" asked Terry. "I've seen her before," said Kyason, "You guys better go home. We'll hang out tomorrow." "All right," said Terry.

"See ya tomorrow," said Stew. So Terry and Stew decided to go home. While Kyason stayed behind to talk to the girl. "Okay," said Kyason, "First of all, you're that girl from that Digimon fight." "You saw me in a fight with a Digimon?" said the girl.

"Yeah," said Kyason, "I saw you there." "And I saw you in another Digimon fight earlier today," said the girl. "Oh," said Kyason, "That's how you saw me."

"Okay, now if you want to know my name," said the girl, "Then, I'll say it. My name is Myradith." "Oh," said Kyason, "Please to meet you, Myradith. My name is Kyason."

"Hello," said Myradith, "Kyason." "You sure a slow talker," said Kyason. Myradith didn't reply to Kyason's answer. So Kyason decided to tell Myradith what he was doing before he showed up.

"Me and my friends were talking about some cartoons and stuff," said Kyason, "And snugglebuddy, and pogo sticks, and uh, carrying wood." All Myradith did was stared at Kyason.

"And now, uh, wood," said Kyason, "You're not laughing, are you? No, you're not." Myradith just stared. "You don't find that funny," said Kyason. "No," said Myradith, "Now you're a digidestined like me." "I guess so," said Kyason. That's when Eeveemon appeared.

"Hey, Kyason," he said, "I was about to meet up with you. Oh, I see that you're talking to this girl." "So is that your partner Digimon?" asked Myradith. "Yes," said Kyason, "This is Eeveemon, he's my friend. And we've defeated some evil Digimon together."

"Very well," said Myradith, "I want to introduce you to my partner Digimon." That's when the bird girl Digimon sprung out of nowhere and jumped right in front of Kyason. The one that Kyason saw the previous night.

"Hey," said Kyason, "You're that winged girl Digimon that destroyed that stegosaur thing." "This is Zephyrmon," said Myradith, "She's my partner Digimon."

"Oh," said Kyason, "Nice to meet you." But Zephyrmon said nothing. "She doesn't talk very much," said Myradith, "Kind of like me." "Okay," said Kyason. "Kyason," said Eeveemon, "Remember the other digidestined that we have to find?" "Yes," said Kyason, "So, Myradith, wanna team up together?" "I'm not ready for that yet," said Myradith, "But I'll let you know. I got to go."

So both Myradith and Zephyrmon left. That's when Kyason managed to take a look at Myradith's digivice. It's the same as his digivice, only instead of having red markings, hers has dark purple markings. "We'll meet again soon, right?" asked Kyason.

"We will," said Myradith. "Okay," said Kyason. So Kyason and Eeveemon walked back home. "There's something about that girl that I can't take my mind off of," thought Kyason. "What is it?" asked Eeveemon.

"She looks so soulless on the outside," explained Kyason, "She didn't laugh at what I said that was really lousy, yet silly at the same time. But deep down, I think she really needs a friend."

"Well," said Eeveemon, "She is a digidestined, so she knows what to do, but we need to be a team." "I know," said Kyason, "But I think I'll let her decide for herself." However, Kyason and Eeveemon ran into a little predicament. "Okay," the robot-like creature said in a robot voice, "Time destroy. Twin Beam!"

It blew up a telephone booth. "What was that?!" cried Kyason. "Another evil Digimon!" said Eeveemon, "This day isn't over yet!" The robot creature looked at a tanker truck. "Okay, blow up time," it said, "Twin Beam!" It shot its laser at the tanker truck, blowing it up.

"Oh great," said Kyason, "We got a robot on the loose." "A robot?" said Eeveemon. "There it is," said Kyason. Kyason and Eeveemon saw the robot out in the street. "Uh," said Eeveemon, "That's not really a robot. That's a Mekanorimon."

"That robot is a Digimon then?" asked Kyason. "Yes," said Eeveemon, "Now I got work to do!" "Then," said Kyason, "Go take that robot apart!" "Here I come you bucket of junk!" shouted Eeveemon, charging towards Mekanorimon.

"Hey, furry, bye," said Mekanorimon in it's robot voice, "Twin beam!" It shot lasers at Eeveemon, but he managed to dodge them. "Demon shot!" Eeveemon shot a destructive energy blast at Mekanorimon's center sphere, blowing it up. "My twin beam died," said Mekanorimon.

Mekanorimon tried to grab Eeveemon, but he jumped into mid-air. "Demon shot!" Eeveemon blew up Mekanorimon's top dome, revealing it's control system, whice Eeveemon jumped into. "Metal Spray!" Eeveemon fired his metal pins at Mekanorimon's control system, causing major damage. "You got it!" said Kyason.

"I did!" said Eeveemon, until Mekanorimon grabbed Eeveemon. "Bad furry," it said and tossed Eeveemon up in the air. "Eeveemon!" shouted Kyason, "You ready to do it again?" "Yes!" said Eeveemon, "Share our soul!" "I am!" said Kyason, "Now, digivolve!" "You got it!" said Eeveemon, "Eeveemon, digivolve to, EXEeveemon!"

Again, Eeveemon digivolved into EXEeveemon. "I'm ready," said Kyason, "Now send that trash heap to the scrap yard!" "Right!" said EXEeveemon, "Now, I'm going to put my foot down!" With that, EXEeveemon shot down and slammed his foot on Mekanorimon really hard, crushing him.

"That has to hurt," said Kyason.

However, both Kyason and EXEeveemon didn't know that Myradith, the girl from a while ago and Zephyrmon were both watching. "I think Kyason and Eeveemon got Mekanorimon," said Myradith, "So we can go home."

Now Myradith and Zephyrmon only arrived to take on Mekanorimon, but seeing that Kyason and Eeveemon got it under control, they thought it was unnecessary.

So, EXEeveemon picked up Mekanorimon by his foot and threw it aside. "Time to send you to old dock number 9!" said EXEeveemon and he threw the now battered, broken and smashed Mekanorimon aside. "Dragon shot!" EXEeveemon fired energy shells at Mekanorimon, blowing it up till there was nothing left of it.

"You did it, EXEeveemon!" said Kyason. EXEeveemon reverted back into Eeveemon again. This time he landed in Kyason's arms.

"Eeveemon?" asked Kyason, "Are you okay?" "Yes," said Eeveemon, "I'm just sleepy, that's all." "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" suggested Kyason, "You've digivolved 3 times already." "Thank you," said Eeveemon. "We'll talk to that girl, Myradith again, tomorrow," said Kyason.

"Okay," said Eeveemon. However, it wasn't Myradith and Zephyrmon alone that saw Kyason and Eeveemon destroy Mekanorimon. Someone else had watched the whole thing.

It was a human-like creature dressed in vampire clothing. "Grrr!" he growled, "I've lost Mekanorimon and DarkTyrannomon! How could I let this slip!" "Oh, you are a fool, Myotismon," said another dark voice, "How pathetic."

"Who said that?" demanded the creature, whose name is Myotismon. "I'm going to keep taunting for all of your failures," said the voice, "So goodbye." "That's it!" screamed Myotismon, "I swear that I will kill those kids! And their pet Digimon as well!"


	4. Teaming Up

Teaming Up

The next day. Kyason is just hanging out with his friends, Terry and Stew. By this time, Eeveemon has rested up and ready to get back into the action, but only when it's necessary.

So, Kyason, Terry, and Stew just talking about some random things as usual. But today, it wasn't too random. "I'm doing all right, guys," said Kyason. "I believe you," said Stew.

"Uh, Kyason," said Terry, "I have a question that I forgot to ask you yesterday." "Okay," said Kyason, "What is it?" "Why are you wearing those goggles?" asked Terry.

"Oh," said Kyason, "I thought it would make me look cooler." "Okay then," said Terry. "But I still find it strange," thought Stew to himself. "So, how did it go with that strange girl from yesterday?" asked Terry.

"It went all right," said Kyason. "She didn't say anything strange to you," asked Stew, "Did she?" "No," said Kyason. "Better keep a look for some unusual things," said Terry, "You've disappeared yesterday." "I had to do something important," said Kyason. "All right," said Terry.

"Thanks," said Kyason. "Hey," said Terry. "What is it?" asked Kyason. "We have a hitchhiker," said Terry. Kyason turned and saw the girl that he met yesterday, Myradith. "It's that girl from yesterday," said Stew, "Want to talk to Kyason for nothing."

"Oh, hey, Myradith," said Kyason. "You know that girl?" said Stew. "Yeah," said Kyason, "I talked to her yesterday. She doesn't have a sense of humor, but I think she's a good girl." "Doesn't have a sense of humor?" repeated Stew. "Kind of," said Kyason, "But she's really nice."

"So, Myradith," said Kyason, "What brings you here today?" "I wanted to talk to you again," said Myradith. "Okay," said Kyason, "Oh, and in case you were wondering, these are my friends, Terry and Stew. Say hello, guys."

"Hey, Myradith," said Terry and Stew together. "My name is Sew," said Stew, "Wait a minute! I'm Serry! Come on! My name is Stew!"

"You got your name mixed up by accident!" laughed Terry. "Okay, guys," said Kyason, "I don't think Myradith is laughing at your joke." "Really?" said Stew. Of course, Myradith didn't even chuckle. She instead walked up to Kyason.

"I think you have good friends," she said to Kyason. "I know," said Kyason, "I like them." "I'm glad for you then," said Myradith, "I want to see you in one hour." "Uh, okay," said Kyason. "See you later," said Myradith. And with that, she left.

So for the next 58 minutes, Terry and Stew talked about Myradith. "Man that Myradith chick is strange," said Terry. "Yeah," said Stew, "She didn't even giggle whenever I goof up on purpose." "Well, I'm not thinking her like that," said Kyason.

"Come on," said Terry, "I think she is nice on the inside. Sure she doesn't look all that cheery, but I'm seeing something different about her." "You sure are strange," said Terry, "On the inside." "We all are," said Kyason. "So?" said Stew. "We're still friends," said Kyason. "I guess so," said Terry.

"Anyway," said Kyason, "I'm going to go talk to Myradith. I'll see you tomorrow!" "Okay," said Terry. "Bye!" said Kyason. With that, Kyason raced off to find myradith. "What does he see in that senseless girl anyway?" whispered Terry to Stew. "Maybe a soul," said Stew. "Okay," said Terry.

Kyason ran to a nearby forest. "Hey, Myradith," called Kyason, "I'm here." That's when Myradith appeared out from behind a tree. "Hey, Kyason," said Myradith. "So you want to talk again?" asked Kyason. "Yes," said Myradith. "So, where's Zephyrmon?" asked Kyason.

"She's back at my place," said Myradith. "Oh," said Kyason, "And I let Eeveemon to rest on a tree near where I was an hour ago." "Very well," said Myradith. "Say, uh," said Kyason, "Why are you so shallow?" "It's my own problem," said Myradith.

"What problem?" asked Kyason, "Couldn't your parents have helped you?" That's when Myradith cringed and said nothing. "What it something I said?" asked Kyason, "I'm sorry." Myradith was silent for a few seconds. Then she said, "I never had a mother or a dad." "What?" said Kyason, "I'm sorry, I was shocked. I know that what you said is true."

"Really?" said Myradith. "Yes," said Kyason, "But why do you not have a mom or dad?" "I was never born with any parents," said Myradith. "Oh," said Kyason, "I'm sorry." "I was just discarded away after I was born," said Myradith, "Since then, I've been struggling to survive for all of my life." "I'm really sorry," said Kyason, "For what you've been through for all of your life."

"It's okay," said Myradith, "What I want is to make friends, but I never got a chance." "Well, you can make friends with me," said Kyason. "Thanks," said Myradith. "By the way," said Kyason, "How long had Zephyrmon been your partner?"

"It was 3 weeks," said Myradith, "We've been fighting evil Digimon together." "So that means you're good friends, right?" asked Kyason. Myradith was thinking about it. "We have been fighting Digimon together," said Myradith, "So, yeah, kind of."

"And I've only met Eeveemon for about 2 days now," said Kyason, "We've just met. And yet, he's still my good friend." "Well," began Myradith, but she was cut off when trouble happened. Just then, a large elephant like creature burst out from a large rock formation.

"A mad elephant!" said Kyason. "That's a Mammothmon!" said Myradith. "Oh great," said Kyason. Both Kyason and Myradith got out their Digivices. "Eeveemon!" shouted Kyason. "Zephyrmon!" shouted Myradith. "We better hold off Mammothmon until our Digimon partners get here," said Kyason.

"You're right," said Myradith. "Freezing breath!" "Look out!" said Kyason and pushed Myradith out of the way as Mammothmon blasted the ground with ice blast from it's trunk. "That was close," said Kyason. At that time, Eeveemon was just resting in a tree when he heard Kyason's voice in his head. He stood up and said, "Kyason, I'm coming!"

That's when Zephyrmon appeared; she was on her way, too. "Zephyrmon!" called out Eeveemon. "My partner calls me," said Zephyrmon. "I know," said Eeveemon, "But so did my partner." "I'll carry you then," said Zephyrmon. "Thanks," said Eeveemon and he jumped onto Zephyrmon's back and they were on their way.

"Tusk crushers!" The Mammothmon tried to blast Kyason and Myradith with it's energy tusks. "Uh," said Kyason. "Come on!" said Myradith. She picked up a stick and threw it at Mammothmon.

However it hit Mammothmon at it's metal helmet. "Wrong place," said Kyason to himself. "Come on!" said Myradith, "Help me!" "Okay!" said Kyason. He picked up a rock and threw it at Mammothmon's leg. But it barely did anything to it. "Come on!" said Myradith.

"I got an idea!" said Kyason. "Watch out!" said Myradith. "Freezing breath!" Mammothmon blasted an ice blast again at Kyason, but he got out of the way. Kyason grabbed a large stick.

"Maybe," he thought, "Hey, you tiny!" "What?" said Myradith. What Kyason said insulted the Mammothmon and it attempted to attack Kyason. That's when Kyason threw the stick right into Mammothmon's trunk and caused it a lot of pain.

"Way to go," said Myradith. "It was the best that I could come up with," said Kyason. The Mammothmon got itself ready to smash Kyason, when suddenly, "Demon shot!" The back of Mammothmon exploded. "Hey, Kyason," called a voice, "We're here!" "Eeveemon!" said Kyason, "You're here!"

"Zephyrmon!" said Myradith. "We came like you said," said Zephyrmon. "Thanks," said Kyason and Myradith. "We're going to teach this elephant a lesson," said Eeveemon. "Tusk crushers!" Mammothmon tried to blow up Eeveemon and Zephyrmon with its missiles, but failed.

It was still in pain from having a stick shoved into it's trunk. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon blasted Mammoth with her tornado attack. Mammothmon crashed to the ground. That's when Eeveemon jumped in front of its trunk. "Ugh," said Eeveemon, looking at the stick stuck inside Mammothmon's trunk, "That has to hurt." Mammothmon tried to get up. But before it could move it's trunk, Eeveemon made his move.

"Demon shot!" Eeveemon fired his destructive energy blast at Mammothmon's trunk. The explosive force blew off Mammothmon's trunk armour and then entered the inside of the beast, blowing it up and destroying it. "All right!" said Kyason, "We destroyed Mammothmon!" "We did," said Myradith, quietly. "You and Zephyrmon were great!" said Kyason. "It was noting," said Eeveemon.

Zephyrmon talked to Myradith. "So," she said, "Did you like working with your friend?" "I guess so," said Myradith, softly, "I need to think some more." "Okay," said Zephyrmon. "Let's go home," said Myradith. "Where are you going?" asked Kyason.

"I'm going home," said Myradith. "Okay," said Kyason as Myradith and Zephyrmon walked home, "Hope we will team up again one day." "We will," said Myradith. Kyason decided to go to another place. He thought if he and Myradith will fight together again one day.


	5. Mysterious Power

Mysterious Power

"Wow," said Kyason later that day, "Fighting that Mammothmon with that girl, Myradith, it felt great!" "Well," said Eeveemon, "How did it really felt?" "I enjoyed it!" said Kyason, "It felt like we were a team. I hope Myradith became happy."

"Kyason," said Eeveemon, "I'm glad that we teamed up with that Myradith girl, but remember, our duties are far from over." "I know," said Kyason, "And I know there are more kids out there like us, as digidestined." "Yep," said Eeveemon. "I hope to meet them soon," said Kyason. "You will," said Eeveemon, "You will."

But they were alone in the forest for 3 hours, only to encounter danger again. Kyason saw yellow eyes glowing in the dark. "Oh great," said Kyason. A large metal wolf creature lunged at Kyason, but he managed to get out of its way.

"Uh, Eeveemon," said Kyason, "We got a wolf here." "I see!" said Eeveemon. The large metal wolf creature turned towards Kyason and Eeveemon. Kyason could see that it has wheels on its feet and has two large blades.

"What is that metal wolf doing?" asked Kyason. "That's no ordinary wolf," said Eeveemon, "That's a KendoGarurumon. A hybrid level digimon." Kyason and Eeveemon looked at KendoGarurumon; it had just activated it's wheels and it's huge blades. "Howling Star!" It darted towards Kyason and Eeveemon. "Well, look out!" cried Kyason; he got Eeveemon out of KendoGarurumon's howling star attack.

KendoGarurumon cut down some trees his path until he rammed into a rock. "That's got to hurt," said Kyason whom he and Eeveemon managed to not get squashed by any of the fallen trees. "No kidding," said Eeveemon, "But, now!" "You got it!" said Kyason. He got out his digivice. "You wanna digivolve now even though you didn't during the fight with that Mammothmon?" said Kyason.

"Yes!" said Eeveemon. "Okay then," said Kyason, "Eeveemon, you ready?" "I'm ready!" said Eeveemon. "Then, go!" said Kyason, activating his digivice. Eeveemon jumped in front of KendoGarurumon. "Eeveemon, digivolve to- EXEeveemon!" EXEeveemon slammed his left foot on KendoGarurumon's head. "Take down that dog, EXEeveemon!" said Kyason.

"Bring it on, wolf!" said EXEeveemon. "Lupine laser!" KendoGarurumon shot EXEeveemon with its laser blast. It hit EXEeveemon with a powerful force. EXEeveemon crashed into a rock. "EXEeveemon, are you all right?" asked Kyason.

"I'm fine," groaned EXEeveemon. But KendoGarurumon charged at EXEeveemon and got into a bigger fight. "EXEeveemon!" shouted Kyason. "No problem!" said EXEeveemon. "Lupine laser!" KendoGarurumon blasted EXEeveemon again.

"All right," thought Kyason, "I think I'm going to lend a helping hand." That's when Kyason decided to step out in the battlefield. "Hey, bad dog!" he shouted at KendoGarurumon, "You are a bad dog!" "What the heck are you doing?!" screamed EXEeveemon. But KendoGarurumon decided to kill Kyason.

"Bring it on!" shouted Kyason. "Kyason!" shouted EXEeveemon, "Get the heck out of the way!" KendoGarurumon decided to use it's howling star attack to slice Kyason in half. It activated its wheels and extend it's blades. "Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon shot towards Kyason. "Kyason!" screamed EXEeveemon. KendoGarurumon's left blades were almost a nanosecond away from touching Kyason when his digivice went off.

As it did, Kyason's whole body became engulfed in a bright glow. The moment KendoGarurumon's left blade struck Kyason, instead of cutting up Kyason, KendoGarurumon's left blade broke into pieces.

Kyason and EXEeveemon were both surprised and KendoGarurumon tripped up and tumbled to the ground and crashed into a tree. Kyason was amazed at what happened. His body is still glowing. "What happened?" he asked. "Kyason," said EXEeveemon, "I don't know what happened, but please don't use your whole body as bait ever again."

"All right," said Kyason, "I don't know what happened to me, but I'm all right. I guess we really have shared our soul." "I know that is possible," said EXEeveemon, "But why don't we discuss this later, okay?" "Okay," said Kyason. KendoGarurumon got back up.

"In this case," said EXEevemon. With that, he flung out his arms and gatling guns popped out from his hand cannon. "I'm going all out," said EXEeveemon.

"Lupine laser!" KendoGarurumon shot a laser blast at EXEeveemon, but EXEeveemon used his gatling guns to cancel the attack.

"Dragon vulcan!" EXEeveemon blasted KendoGarurumon with laser blast from his gatling guns. KendoGarurumon got blasted; his other blade got blown off and it's feet were blasted as well, breaking it's wheels. Finally there was a large explosion, sending KendoGarurumon flying into a rock. "You did it!" said Kyason.

KendoGarurumon tried to get back up, but it couldn't. "Now in the case," said EXEeveemon, "Dragonbreath!" EXEeveemon blasted KendoGarurumon and thus, destroying it. After that, EXEeveemon reverted back into Eeveemon. "Way to go, buddy!" he said.

"I got rid of that big bad wolf," smiled Eeveemon. "So, with that," said Kyason, "We better go home, it's getting late." "I agree," said Eeveemon. They were just halfway out of the forest when Kyason noticed something.

"Hey," said Kyason, "What's this?" He found a letter on a nearby tree. "It's for me," said Kyason. And he opened it. "What does it say?" asked Eeveemon. "It's from that girl, Myradith," said Kyason, "It says 'Meet me at pioneer's point at 5:00 pm tomorrow. I wish to talk to you."

"She's asking you to meet her there?" asked Eeveemon. "Yeah," said Kyason, "And look. She even drew a heart here." "Does it mean?" said Eeveemon. "I think so," said Kyason, "Maybe." "You're thinking about teaming up, right?" said Eeveemon.


	6. Double Attack Or Quadrupal Attack

Double Attack Or Quadrupal Attack

It was an ordinary day, the next day actually. However, there was a Digimon attack. But thankfully, Kyason and Eeveemon were already on the scene. Eeveemon had already digivolved to EXEeveemon to fight against a four-legged bird/beast Digimon.

"All right, EXEeveemon, take him down!" said Kyason. EXEeveemon got into a huge tussle with a Halsemon. "Okay, beast, bird," said EXEeveemon, "Bring it on!" "Tempest Wing!" Halsemon blasted EXEeveemon with a razor tornado. EXEeveemon wasn't seriously hurt though. "EXEeveemon!" shouted Kyason, "Watch out!" "I will!" said EXEeveemon.

"Mach Impulse!" Halsemon fired wing blades right at EXEeveemon. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "All right," said Kyason, "I've had enough of that bird thing!" That's when Halsemon decided to attack Kyason. "Watch out, Kyason!" shouted EXEeveemon.

But Kyason wasn't worried. The moment Halsemon got closer to him, Kyason jumped onto Halsemon and attempt to control it. "Maybe this won't be hard," thought Kyason.

"Kyason," said EXEeveemon, "Be careful!" said EXEeveemon. Kyason grabbed onto Halsemon's wing blades so that he can redirect it. Even though Halsemon tried to throw Kyason off, Kyason successfully rammed Halsemon into a streetlight. Then Kyason forced Halsemon to fly right into a dumpster.

"That wasn't too bad," thought Kyason even though a banana peel flung from the dumpster and landed on his head. "No problem," said Kyason. Then Kyason forced Halsemon to fly upwards.

"All right, EXEeveemon, "Finish it off!" "Right!" said EXEeveemon. He flew up to Halsemon. Kyason jumped off of Halsemon and onto EXEeveemon. "Go for it!" said Kyason. With that, EXEeveemon aimed his left foot at Halsemon.

He slammed his foot right onto Halsemon's head, and breaking his metal helmet in the process and forcing Halsemon down to the ground. "He's down!" said Kyason. Halsemon managed to get back up, even though it's helmet had some cracks in it.

"Dragon shot!" EXEeveemon fired energy blast from his cannons at Halsemon, blowing him up into dust. "You did it!" said Kyason. "I know," said EXEeveemon, "That was one wild ride that you had to go through." "Don't worry," said Kyason, "I'm fine."

"I know," said EXEeveemon, "But you better be careful." EXEeveemon removed the banana peel from Kyason's head. "Well," said Kyason. That's when they heard loud clatter. "What's that?" asked Kyason. Then there was an explosion.

So Kyason and EXEeveemon raced off towards the commotion. Soon enough, they saw what was going on. "It's Myradith and Zephyrmon!" said EXEeveemon, "And it looks like they're taking on 3 more Digimon!"

"Then let's go!" said Kyason. "I'm on it!" said EXEeveemon and he jumped into action. No doubt about it, Myradith and Zephyrmon had been fighting 3 Digimon. "Zephyrmon!" said Myradith, "We're not going to loose!"

She defended herself from one of the Digimon. Zephyrmon grabbed another one's weapons to defend herself. But with another one coming up behind her. Fourtantly, EXEeveemon whacked it away.

"What?" said Myradith. "Hey, Myradith," said Kyason, the moment he touched her hand. "Kyason, you're here," she said. "Okay, EXEeveemon," said Kyason, "Who are those Digimon?" "Well," said EXEeveemon, "The one with the stars is Shurimon. The one with the kendo is Yasyamon. And the other one is Kabukimon."

"Thanks," said Kyason, "Now help Zephyrmon." "Right!" said EXEeveemon. EXEeveemon jumped in and knocked Shurimon away. Then he slammed his foot on Yasyamon. "How's that for a foot mat?" said EXEeveemon.

"Uh," said Kyason, "Please don't make jokes." "Sorry," said EXEeveemon. Kabukimon charged at Zephyrmon and threw punches and kicks at Zephyrmon, but it did no harm to her. EXEeveemon fought Yasyamon and Shurimon. "Double Stars!" Shurimon struck EXEeveemon with blades on its feet and hand. However, EXEeveemon used his hand cannons to defend himself.

The battle bewtween Zephyrmon and Kabukimon started to get dangerous. However, EXEeveemon jumped back and ended up stomping on Kabukimon. "Uh, you're welcome?" said EXEeveemon, taking his foot off of Kabukimon. "Thanks," said Zephyrmon, "Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon shot a powerful twister at Kabukimon, thus blowing it up and destroying it. "You did it!" said Myardith. However, Shurimon got Myradith in its sight.

"Double stars!" Shurimon threw its huge star blade right at Myradith! "Myradith!" screamed Kyason, Zephyrmon and EXEeveemon all at once. Myradith could easily see the star flying towards her. But she didn't move. To everyone's surprise, Myradith's digivice started glow. A second after that, Myradith's whole body began to glow as well.

"Wow," said Kyason. To everyone else amazement, when Shurimon's star hit Myradith, it shattered into pieces. Myradith remained unharmed. "You're all right," said Zephyrmon and Kyason. "What happened?" said Myradith after she stopped glowing.

After that, Shurimon attacked EXEeveemon and Zephyrmon, but Zephyrmon grabbed its arms and tossed it aside, colliding right into Yasyamon.

Both Yasyamon and Shurimon can no longer fight. "Get them," said Myradith. "Dragonbreath!" "Hurricane Gale!" Both EXEeveemon and Zephyrmon's attacks struck Yasyamon and Shurimon and destroyed them. "We did it again!" said Kyason.

"Yeah," said Myradith, "We did." "Aren't you glad that we teamed up again?" asked Kyason. "Yes," said Myradith, "Okay, I want to do it again." "Then we will," said Kyason, "So, you want to meet me at pioneer's peak later today?" "I still want to," said Myradith. "Okay then," said Kyason. So, EXEeveemon reverted back into Eeveemon.

"That felt great," said Eeveemon. "Anyway, I'm going to hang out with my friends," said Kyason, "Do you want to come with me?" "Uh," said Myradith, "No." "Oh," said Kyason, a little disappointed, "Well, perhaps another time." "Maybe," said Myradith. "Okay," said Kyason, "See you another day!" Kyason and Eeveemon raced off to meet up with Terry and Stew. Myradith stood there, thinking. "I have feelings for him," she thought.

And so that Myradith could hang out with Kyason some more, later that day, they met up at pioneer's peak. Also, before that, Kyason took a bath to wash the banana peel smell from his head.


	7. Flower Trouble

Flower Trouble

The next morning, Kyason was still asleep. But Eeveemon woke up. "All right, Kyason," he said, "I think it's time for you to wake up!" With that, he jumped onto Kyason's head. "What?" said Kyason the moment he woke up, "Who, where, why, how? Hey?" He calmed down a bit and looked at Eeveemon.

"Morning, Kyason," he grinned. "Eeveemon," said Kyason, "What was that all about?" "Oh, waking you up," said Eeveemon. "Why?" said Kyason. "Look outside," said Eeveemon. "All right," said Kyason. Kyason got out of bed and looked out of his window.

But he could find nothing. "Eeveemon," said Kyason, "Why did you wake me up then?" "I thought I saw something out there," said Eeveemon. "Could it be Myradith?" thought Kyason. "Huh?" said Kyason and he turned to see out his window again.

"Myradith?" he said. That's when Myradith suddenly appeared. "You sure like to hide a lot," said Kyason. "Yeah," said Myradith. "So what are you doing here?" asked Kyason. "I need help," said Myradith. "All right," said Kyason, "I'll be with you. Ready, Eeveemon?" "Yes," said Eeveemon. "Hold on," said Myradith, "I'll let Zephyrmon carry you out of the window."

So Zephyrmon flew into Kyason's room. "Hello," said Kyason. Without Zephyrmon saying anything, she picked up Kyason and carried him out of the window. "This feels strange," said Kyason. Eeveemon followed by jumping on a nearby tree branch and jumped down.

"I'm ready," said Eeveemon. "Good," said Myradith, "Let's go." So Myradith, Kyason, Eeveemon and Zephyrmon raced off to where the evil Digimon are. Soon enough, they've both arrived at the scene.

But to Kyason and Myradith's surprise, they didn't find one evil Digimon, but dozens of them! "Oh great," said Kyason, "It's the day of the triffids." "You can say that again!" said Eeveemon. "All right," said Kyason, "I don't know how many of those things there are, but we need a plan."

"Okay, to let you know first, those are Blossomons," said Myradith, "Flower Digimon, Ultimate level. Special attack; Spiral Flowers. And there's a lot of them." "I see," said Kyason. "Zephyrmon, get them!" said Myradith.

Zephyrmon charged into action. "Wait!" said Kyason, "We need to think this through! Never mind." "Plasma paws!" Zephyrmon's hands and feet glowed a reddish colour and she slashed a Blossomon, blowing it up. "Zephyrmon got one!" said Kyason. "My turn!" said Eeveemon. Eeveemon rushed into battle. "Demon shot!" Eeveemon fired his destructive energy blast at another Blossomon and destroyed it. But more kept on coming.

"Okay," said Kyason, "Ready to take it up another level, Eeveemon?" "Yes," said Eeveemon, "Do it!" "Right!" said Kyason. "Eeveemon, digivolve to, EXEeveemon!" "Okay," said Kyason, "It's time to do some weed whacking. "Right!" said EXEeveemon and he flew into action.

"Dragon breath!" EXEeveemon fire blasted a Blossomon, destroying it. "No good," said Kyason, "There's still more of them." "Zephyrmon!" said Myradith, "Go!" Zephyrmon flew above the Blossomon swarm. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon blasted 2 more Blossomon.

"There's so many!" said Myradith. "Spiral flower!" 3 Blossomon threw flower blades at Zephyrmon and EXEeveemon, knocking them out.

"EXEeveemon!" said Kyason! "Zephyrmon!" said Myradith. "We're all right!" said EXEeveemon. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon blew up another Blossomon. "We need help!" said Kyason. "We destroy one or two," said Myradith, "But more keep on coming!"

EXEeveemon and Zephyrmon continued blowing up the Blossomon, but more keep on coming. "This isn't good," said Zephyrmon. Suddenly, one of the Blossomon charge at Zephyrmon, fired its flower jaw at her and clamped it's jaw on her.

"Zephyrmon!" screamed Myradith. Zephyrmon was stuck in a pair of flower jaws. She tried to break free, but it only made things worse for her. "I got to save her!" said Myradith and she rushed into the battlefield. "Wait!" said Kyason and he chased after her. EXEeveemon tried to save Zephyrmon, but the Blossomon keeps surrounding him. "Spiral Flower!" EXEeveemon keeps getting whacked. Then he saw Kyason and Myradith. "Myradith! Kyason!" he shouted, "Get away from here!"

"I have to save Zephyrmon!" said Myradith. "But," EXEeveemon was about to say something when the Blossomon that was holding Zephyrmon began to burn. Then it exploded. Zephyrmon got free. But she began to fall. Luckily, something caught her and took her to saftety. Who is that?" asked Kyason. Zephyrmon was placed in front of Myradith.

"Zephyrmon," she said, looking worried. Zephyrmon wasn't badly hurt. She got up to see who saved her. "Look!" said Kyason.

The creature looks like a tall humanoid dragon, but wearing golden armour. "Who is he?" asked Myradith. The Blossomon swarm started to attack. The strange entity just stood there.

"What's he going to do?" asked Kyason. "Magna blast!" The strange entity fired golden missiles from its shoulder armour and blowing up many of the Blossomon. "Wow!" said Kyason. The strange entity looked at what's left of the Blossomon swarm. It jumped up in the air, using its rockets underneath its shoulder armour. "Wow again!" said Kyason.

"I agree," said Myradith. EXEeveemon had just blown up another Blossomon when he saw what the entity was about to do. He could see golden energy charging up in its hands. "Manga blast!" It fired golden energy at all of the remaining Blossomon, destroying them all. Kyason, EXEeveemon, Myradith, and Zephyrmon all stared in amazement. Then the entity in golden armour departed.

"I wonder if we'll see him again," said Kyason. EXEeveemon had dedigivoled back into Eeveemon. "He sure was strong," he said, "Zephyrmon, are you all right?" Zephyrmon groaned and said, "Yes, I am all right." She successfully got back up. "It's nothing," she concluded. "That was intense," said Kyason, "And I'm glad that you came to get me for this." "Thanks for coming," said Myradith.

"You're welcome," said Kyason, "Well, I'm going to go back home now. We'll hang out again if you want to." Kyason and Eeveemon were about to go back home when Myradith called out. "Kyason!" said Myradith. "Yes?" asked Kyason. "Would you like to go out with me?" asked Myradith. "Huh?" said Kyason, a little surprised, "You mean, you want to go out on a date?" "Yes," said Myradith.

"Okay," said Kyason, "When and where?" "Meet me here at 3:00 pm," said Myradith. "Okay," said Kyason, "Well, see you later." "Bye!" said Myradith and she returned home with Zephyrmon. "Looks like that Myradith has a crush on you," said Eeveemon. "You're right," said Kyason, "And I'm starting to think the same for her." "So," said Eeveemon, "That means you love her, right?" "Not really sure," said Kyason.

However, nearby, Myotismon who watched the whole thing wasn't too impressed. "Curse those kids!" he screamed. Just then, a taunting voice was heard. "You really are a big failure!" it said, "You've lost all of your minions! You are so worthless!" "Shut your mouth!" screamed Myotismon, "I swear that I will kill those kids! I will make it painful!"


	8. Kyason and Myradith's Date

Kyason and Myradith's Date

It was the next day, at 2:50, and Kyason was getting ready for his first date. "All right, mom," said Kyason, "I'm going now."

"Okay," said Kyason's mother as Kyason exited the door when Eeveemon, who decided to exit though the bedroom window, decided to tag along with Kyason. "I think I'll hang around on your first date," he said. "Thanks," said Kyason, "I needed the extra company."

Soon enough, Kyason met up with Myradith at the same place that they were during the Blossomon swarm. "Hey, Myradith," said Kyason. "Hey, Kyason," said Myradith. "Wow," said Kyason, "You look pretty." "Thanks," said Myradith.

"So, are you ready?" asked Kyason. "Yes," said Myradith. "Then let's go!" said Kyason. So Kyason and Myradith set off to have their first date. "By the way," said Kyason, "Is Zephyrmon doing all right?" "Yes," said Myradith.

Meanwhile in a dark area, the demon boss, Myotismon wasn't in a good mood. "That's it!" he screamed, "I am done playing games! Today, I will kill those kids! And their Digimon, too! I will show no mercy! So hear me out today! I will end your lives now!" After Myotismon made his vow of killing Kyason, Myradith, Eeveemon and Zephyrmon, he set off to find them.

So began Kyason and Myradith's first date. "So," said Kyason, "Where do you want to go first?" However, Myradith didn't reply immediately.

"Uh, Myradith?" asked Kyason. "Yes?" said Myradith. "Do you want to go somewhere?" asked Kyason. "Of course," said Myradith, "I was thinking. I want to go to the river." "All right," said Kyason, "Then lets go."

So Kyason and Myradith set off to the river, where Myradith wants to go to. While walking Kyason was thinking to himself: "I need to decide. Why do I find something that I like about this girl? Is it because, I love her? I think."

Myradith was also thinking: "What am I doing? Do I love Kyason. Am I starting to understand what love is even though I never had a family or friends other than Zephyrmon?" Both Kyason and Myradith were thinking about their relationship.

Kyason met Myradith a few days ago and he saw something inside Myradith's cold body. Both began to think. Well, they did get to the river.

But when they got there, all they were thinking about is what love is and why are they together most of the time. Not as digidestined, but as friends. In fact, maybe more than that. They were just thinking when suddenly.

"Hello, kids!" Kyason jumped and turned, but Myradith just turned. They saw a salesman. "You kids want to buy a heart shape doughnut?" said the salesman. "Uh, no thank you," said Kyason. "Do you want to buy one?" he asked Myradith. "No," said Myradith.

"Come on," said the salesman. "Uh, we got to go somewhere!" said Kyason, grabbing Myradith's left arm, "Come on, let's get out of here!" Kyason and Myradith raced away before the salesman could say anymore. "Oh well," he said and decided to walk to a nearby tree.

"Hello," he said, "Would you like a doughnut?" However, he got punched in the face. It was Myotismon who hid behind a tree and when the salesman came up to him, he responded brutally. "I have those kids in my sight," he thought.

He would go out and attack them, but it was daytime. Myotismon hated daylight. So, he disappeared into the shadows of a tree and followed them. Then he made a decision. He decided to go to a nearby cave and wait inside.

"Darkness!" he that time, Kyason and Myradith were still walking and thinking. They were thinking so much about possibly loving each other, they didn't know what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

However, both Kyason and Myradith were just walking by a cave when they felt something. "Kyason," said Myradith, "I sense a Digimon nearby."

"Me too," said Kyason. "Let's go!" said Myradith and she raced into the cave. Kyason followed. "Come on!" said Myradith. "I am!" said Kyason, "Let's go." "Better call our Digimon," said Myradith. "All right," said Kyason, "Eeveemon, I need you."

"Zephyrmon," said Myradith. Sure enough, Eeveemon and Zephyrmon heard the calls and raced off to the rescue. While Myradith and Kyason raced towards the cave. Soon enough, they reached the cave and entered it. "Myradith," said Kyason, "Where is the Digimon?" "It's in here somewhere," said Myradith. "I'll help you look for it," said Kyason.

However, the Digimon found Kyason. The Digimon snuck up behind Kyason and after Kyason turned around, the Digimon punched Kyason in the face. "Argh!" screamed Kyason as he landed on the ground. "Kyason!" called out Myradith. "I found the Digimon," groaned Kyason. His nose hurt. Myradith saw the Digimon that punched Kyason. It was Myotismon.

"I swear that I will kill you kids right now!" he declared. "Who are you?" demanded Myradith. "I am Myotismon!" said Myotismon, "I am one of the evil dark lords!" "Dark lords of what?" said Kyason. Myotismon kicked Kyason in the face. "Hey!" screamed Myradith, "Leave him alone!" "I refuse!" said Myotismon. That's when Kyason grabbed his arm.

"So, Myotismon," said Kyason, "What are you doing?" "This!" said Myotismon and he punched Kyason again. "That's enough!" said Myradith and she charged at Myotismon.

"Pathetic," said Myotismon. When Myradith got close enough to Myotimon, he kicked her in the face. "Myradith!" said Kyason. Myradith landed on the ground with a thud. "That's it!" said Kyason and he grabbed Myotismon's cape and he punched him in the face.

"What?" said Myotismon and Kyason punched him again. Myradith managed to get back up. "Hang on, Kyason," said Myradith.

She charged at Myotismon and threw a punch at this face. "Myradith," said Kyason. Myradith grabbed Myotismon's leg and made him fall down. Then she stomped on his head. "That's the way!" said Kyason, and he threw a punch at Myotismon.

Both Myradith and Kyason continued to beat up Myotismon. Until Myotismon got really angry. "I will not loose to kids!" he screamed. Kyason threw a punch at Myotismon, but he made him punch Myradith instead. "Myradith!" said Kyason, "I'm sorry!"

"I know," said Myradith. That's when Myotismon grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "Myradith!" said Kyason as Myradith screamed in pain. Myotismon kicked Myradith in the face. "Myradith!" said Kyason as Myotismon elbowed his face.

Then Myotismon grabbed Kyason and Myradith by their necks and bashed them into each other's heads. "I am going to kill you now!" screamed Myotismon and he threw them aside. Although Kyason and Myradith managed to get back up afterwards.

"Crimson lightning!" Myotismon blasted Kyason and Myradith with red energy blast from his hands. Kyason and Myradith survived the attack, even though Kyason's lower lip is bleeding. Myradith's nose is bleeding, too. "You're going first!" said Myotismon, looking at Kyason.

"Bring it on, vampire boy!" said Kyason. "Grizzly wing!" Myotismon launched a swarm of bats at Kyason. "Kyason!" screamed Myradith as the bats swarmed around Kyason, trying to cut him up. "Myradith!" screamed Kyason as the bats began to eat him alive, "Get out of here!" Myradith thought about it for one second.

Then she made her decision. "I think," thought Myradith to herself, "I understand." So instead of trying to leave, Myradith grabbed Myotismon's cape and pulled him down. "What are you doing you brat!" shouted Myotismon.

Myotismon's bats disappeared, leaving Kyason with scratches on his arms and legs, also with rips in his shirt and pants. "Myradith?" said Kyason.

But Myotismon grabbed Myradith and threw her aside. "Myradith!" said Kyason. He jumped to where Myradith was going to land. Myradith landed on Kyason instead of the ground. "Kyason?" said Myradith. "I didn't want you to get hurt anymore," said Kyason. "Thanks," said Myradith.

Then she thought, "I understand now. I love Kyason! I'm starting to love him with my heart!" "Gah!" screamed Myotismon, "You're going to die now! Grizzly wing!" Myotismon blasted Kyason and Myradith with his attack attempting to kill them.

In the swarm of bats Kyason and Myradith held on to each other very tightly. "Hang on, Myradith!" said Kyason. "I'm not going to let you die!" said Myradith. That's when both Kyason's and Myradith's digivices glowed and destroyed the swarm of bats.

"What is going on!" screamed Myotismon. "Okay," said Kyason, "I love you, Myradith!" "I love you too!" said Myradith. "We finally understand each other," said Kyason. "We do!" said Myradith. "I don't care!" said Myotismon and he charged at Kyason and Myradith.

However, out of nowhere, Eeveemon jumped in front of Myotismon. "Metal Spray!" Eeveemon fired metal needles at Myotismon. "What is this!" screamed Myotismon, in pain from the needles blasted in his face. After that, Zephrymon appeared behind Myotismon and punched him in the face. "Eeveemon!" said Kyason. "And Zephyrmon!" said Myradith.

"I will kill you as well!" said Myotismon, "Crimson lightning!" Myotismon tried to blast Zephyrmon. "Plasma paws!" Zephyrmon destroyed Myotismon's attack and struck Myotismon's body, doing some damage to him. "What?" screamed Myotismon. "All right," said Eeveemon, "We're here. And you guys, were you really dating each other?"

"Yes," said Myradith, "We were." "You guys tried to fight Myotismon," said Eeveemon, looking at both Kyason and Myradith, with blood dripping from their lips and nose. "Yeah," said Kyason. "We're here now, so we'll take over from here!" said Eeveemon.

"All right," said Myradith, "Zephyrmon, go!" Zephyrmon charged at Myotismon and started fighting him. "I will kill all of you!" screamed Myotismon, fighting Zephyrmon. Eeveemon jumped into action, too. "Demon shot!" he blasted Myotismon from the back.

Then when Zephyrmon backed off, Eeveemon jumped onto Myotismon's head and grabbed his hair with his teeth, trying to yank it out. "Hang on!" said Kyason, "I have an idea!" "What is it?" said Myradith, with her nose still bleeding. "We've been fighting Myotismon in this dark cave," said Kyason, "So, why don't we take this outside?"

"All right," said Myradith. "Eeveemon," said Kyason, "Force Myotismon out of here!" "All right!" said Eeveemon. "Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon launched his swarm of bats at Eeveemon. "Demon shot!" Eeveemon blasted the bats and Myotismon.

Eevemon did it again. And again. And one more time. Myotismon survived the mult-attacks. "Now!" said Myradith. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon blasted Myotismon with a tornado attack, sending Myotismon crashing into a wall. That's when they all heard a rumbling sound.

"Looks like we started a rockslide," said Myradith. "You're right!" said Kyason. "Let's get out of here!" "Right!" said Myradith, "Zephyrmon!" "Eeveemon," said Kyason, "We're leaving this place!" "Okay," said Eeveemon, and he and Zephyrmon left Myotismon with Kyason and Myradith.

"Come back here!" screamed Myotismon. And that's when he saw rushing rocks. Myotismon got caught in the rocks and was carried along with it. Kyason, Myradith, Eeveemon and Zephyrmon all got out of the cave when it expelled rocks and collapsed.

Myotismon was expelled with it, out into the sunlight. "We're not done," said Myradith. "But wait," said Kyason. "You kids!" screamed Myotismon, "I'll kill you!" That's when Myotismon began to feel weak and Kyason knew what was happening. "What?!" screamed Myotismon, "The sun!"

"The sun is weakening him," said Myradith. "It's something I knew," said Kyason, "In fact." Kyason picked up a stick and walked towards Myotismon.

"Kyason?" said Myradith and Eeveemon. Myotismon, still struggling against the sunlight, looked up at Kyason. "I'll kill you," said Myotismon. "Well," said Kyason, "This!" He jumped to the back of Myotismon and rammed the stick in his back, causing Myotismon intense pain. "Wow," said Myradith and Eeveemon. "Well," said Kyason, "He is a vampire."

"I get it," said Myradith, and so she grabbed another stick and threw it at Myotismon, this one struck his chest. Myotismon screamed in pain while Kyason got away from him. "He's struggling to survive," said Myradith, "Now is our chance." "Get him!" said Kyason. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon blasted Myotismon with her electric tornado, blowing him up.

Eeveemon got ready, too. "Demon shot!" Eeveemon fired his energy blast at Myotismon, causing another tremendous explosion. Kyason, Eeveemon, Myradith and Zephyrmon saw that when the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Myotismon.

"We got it!" cheered, Kyason, hugging Myradith. "Yes, we did," said Myradith, a little excited, but she hugged Kyason back. "Also," said Kyason, "We're kind of a mess, aren't we?" Kyason looked at Myradith's nose, which stopped bleeding and looking at her scratches and bruises and some rips in her clothes.

"I agree," said Myradith, looking at Kyason's bloody lip, his scratches and bruises, as well as a black eye, and tears in Kyason's clothing. "So, you still want to do our date?" asked Kyason.

"Yes," said Myradith. "Come on!" said Kyason, running off. "Wait for me!" said Myradith. They both ran off together to spend the rest of the day continuing their first date. While Eeveemon and Zephyrmon tagged along just for staying close to their partners.

Near the end of the day, Kyason, Myradith, Eeveemon, and Zephyrmon were walking back home. "Hey, Kyason," asked Myradith, "Are you all right? "Yes," replied Kyason. "What were you thinking of trying to fight Myotismon?" asked Myradith. "I should ask you the same thing," said Kyason. "I guess," said Myradith, "I didn't want you to get hurt." "I thought of the same thing, too," said Kyason.

"Well," said Myradith, "I guess-" Myradith couldn't think of anything else to say. She had a hard time thinking. So Kyason kissed Myradith on her left cheek. That's when Myradith thought of something to say, "I think that I love you, Kyason."

"And so," said Kyason, "I love you, too." So, Myradith kissed Kyason on his left cheek. "I think you're the smartest girl that I ever seen," said Kyason. "And you're the brightest boy I've ever met," said Myradith. "So," said Kyason, "Wanna date again someday?" "Yes!" said Myradith, "And we'll be digidestined partners as well." "We will," said Kyason. Before they went back home, Kyason said, "Thanks for your kiss." "You're welcome," said Myradith, "And thanks for yours, too."

"I think it was nice," said Kyason. "Wanna do it again?" asked Myradith. "Sure," said Kyason. So, with that, Kyason and Myradith kissed each other, lip-to-lip and holding each other's hands. Eeveemon and Zephyrmon watched from a nearby tree.

"Yep," said Eeveemon, "Kyason loves Myradith." However, Zephyrmon had other thoughts. After kissing and holding onto hands, Kyason and Myradith returned home. Their digimon partners followed them home, too. "I've fallen in love," said Kyason, "With Myradith. Yes!" So Kyason raced back home.


	9. Going On

Going On

It was one day after Kyason and Myradith's first date. Kyason became really happy. But not at this moment, for he and Eeveemon were both fighting another Digimon. "Eeveemon!" said Kyason. "A BlackGatomon!" said Eeveemon.

They both saw a cat-like Digimon in colored black. "I'll get it!" said Eeveemon. "I heard rumors about black cats," said Kyason as Eeveemon charged into action.

"I got this naughty kitty," said Eeveemon. That's when the BlackGatomon jumped out of Eeveemon's way, and aimed at Kyason.

"Oh no," said Kyason as the BlackGatomon landed on his face and scratched it. His face now has three red scratches. Eeveemon jumped back down. "Sorry about that," he said.

"No problem," said Kyason, "I've always had cats scratching me when I was young." "Anyway," said Eeveemon, "We have to stop BlackGatomon before it causes more cat problems." "Right," said Kyason, with scratches on his face, "Let's go!"

So Kyason and Eeveemon ran into the BlackGatomon. "All right, you bad cat," said Eeveemon, "Where were we?" That's when BlackGatomon dashed towards Eeveemon and got into a catfight. "Go for it!" said Kyason.

"Trying not to get scratched here," said Eeveemon, continuing the fight. But BlackGatomon got away from Eeveemon jumped onto Kyason again and scratched his face again.

"Oh man!" he screamed, "Angry cat!" BlackGatomon jumped off of Kyason's face after scratching it. "That's enough!" said Eeveemon, "Metal spray!" Eeveemon blasted BlackGatomon with metal needles, paralyzing it.

"That's the way!" said Kyason. "Thanks!" said Eeveemon, "Demon shot!" Eeveemon blasted BlackGatomon into nothing. "That's that," said Eeveemon. "Good job, Eeveemon," said Kyason and he attempted to pat Eeveemon.

"Kyason! Wait!" said Eeveemon the moment he placed his right hand on Eeveemon's metal collar fur. "Ow!" Kyason pulled his hand away; he saw metal needles in his hand. "Sorry," said Eeveemon, "I forgot to relax my fur."

"Ow, ow, ow," said Kyason, "This is fantastic. Ow. I went on a date with my new girlfriend. Ow. And this happens to me. Ow. And it has to happen after dealing with a vampire guy. Ow. With a scratched face." "Sorry," said Eeveemon. Just then, Myradith appeared. "Oh," said Kyason, "Hey, Myradith. Ow." Myradith looked at Kyason's face.

"Are you all right," said Myradith. "Yes," said Kyason, "I had a cat scratch." Then Myradith looked at Kyason's right hand. "You got needles in your hand," said Myradith. "Yeah," said Kyason, "I know. Ow." Myradith just stared at Kyason's hand. "Uh, could you," said Kyason, "Ow!"

Kyason was about to ask Myradith to pull out the needles from his had, but Myradith had already started pulling out the needles. "Kyason," said Myradith. "Yes?" asked Kyason. "Thanks for going out with me yesterday," said Myradith. "No problem," said Kyason, "I am glad to go out on our date." "Me too," said Myradith.

After Myradith pulled out all of the metal needles from Kyason's hand, she took out her first aid kit. She then bandaged the scratches on Kyason's face. "Thanks," said Kyason, "For helping me." "It's okay," said Myradith ,"I'm happy to help." "It's okay," said Kyason. "Uh, the needles were my fault," said Eeveemon. "I know," said Myradith.

Myradith finished up bandaging Kyason's face. "Anyway," said Myradith, "I got to get home. Zephyrmon is waiting for me." "All right," said Kyason.

Just then, Myradith kissed Kyason on his cheek and then she left. "Yes," said Kyason, "Thanks." A few minutes later. "Hey, Kyason!" a familiar voice called out. It was Terry's voice. "Hey, Kyason," said Stew.

"Hey, Terry and Stew!" said Kyason. "Great to see you again!" said Stew. "Yeah!" said Kyason, "Me too!" Both Stew and Terry saw the bandages on Kyason's face. "Whoa," said Terry, "Did a cat scratch you?" "Yeah," said Kyason, "Sort of."

"Anyway," said Stew, "I was thinking of a story." "I think I have one," said Terry. While Terry and Stew talked about stories, Kyason remained silent. "Can I tell my friends that Myradith is my new girlfriend?" thought Kyason. So he said, "Why don't we talk about stories?" "Like a story," said Stew, "About a TV channel that was once a great source of music videos and now it's a giant wreckage."

"All right," said Kyason, "I'm not familiar with that one."

Meanwhile, near a river, the same river that Kyason and Myradith were at on their date, the enemy, Myotismon, or the remains of Myotismon was crawling on the ground. Myotismon's body had been severely damaged by the attacks of Eeveemon and Zephyrmon.

"I am going to kill those kids!" he screamed, "I'm going to murder them!" "Oh look who's here," said a mocking voice. It was the same voice that taunted him the day before his demise. "I said shut your mouth!" screamed Myotismon. "Oh no way," said the voice.

Myotismon turned to where the voice was coming from. "I told you to shut your mouth!" he screamed at a clown character, "Piedmon you worthless junk!" "Oh," said Piedmon, "What worthless junk? Nothing or you?"

"That tears it!" screamed Myotismon and he tried to charge at Piedmon. However, while doing so, fragments of his body breaks apart second by second. "All right you mess of bats and data," said Piedmon, "You're pathetic and you're lame. Besides, your time is up."

"I refuse to listen you!" screamed Myotismon. "Oh way," said Piedmon. Piedmon grabbed Myotismon by his neck and lifted him up high in the air.

"You are the worst actor ever live," said Piedmon in a taunting voice, "You lack comedy, and I will lead the army. You're out of date and out of action. I will turn those two kids and their Digimon into dust, not you. So goodbye. With a Trump Sword!"

With that, Piedmon took one of his four swords, charged it up and fatally slashed Myotismon with it. Piedmon then saw nothing in front of him. There was nothing left of Myotismon. "And now, comedy time!" said Piedmon, "For those kids, who will die!"


	10. Mysterious Figures

Mysterious Figures

The next day, Kyason was just walking along. "I'm glad that I recovered from that cat mishap," he said to himself, "Time to visit my girlfriend." Kyason raced off to Myradith's home.

Meanwhile, an army of Tetramon was about to launch an attack on a nearby village. However, they were in for a nasty surprise.

One moment, they were getting ready to charge into battle. The next moment, all off the Tetramon burst into flames. It only took 25 seconds to have the army of Tetramon reduced to ashes.

Nearby, four figures stood in the shadows.

"Well done," one of them said. "You prevented a horrific attack," said another. "Thanks," said a voice. "It was no problem," said the last one.

Soon enough Kyason reached Myradith's home. He knocked on the door. "Hello," Kyason said, "Myradith, you wanna have lunch together?"

Kyason knocked on the door several times. However, the next time he knocked on the door, he ended up punching a hole into it. Kyason gasped. "How did?!" he stammered.

"This is not cool." That's when Myradith walked to the front of her home and saw Kyason, standing in front of her door. "Hello, Myradith," said Kyason, nervously. "Hello," said Myradith, "Nice to see you here." She stared at Kyason's fist still in the door. Kyason pulled his hand out of it, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that," he chucked, "I was knocking on it."

"Don't worry," said Myradith, "This door is old anyway." "I can fix it," said Kyason. Myradith said nothing. Instead, she walked up to Kyason and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "It's no problem," she whispered into his right ear.

"Thanks," said Kyason, "Anyway, you want to have lunch with me?" "Sure," said Myradith. "All right," said Kyason. "But it's still morning," said Myradith. "I know that," said Kyason. "Well," said Myradith, but there was a rumbling noise.

"I think there's trouble," said Kyason. "You're right, Kyason," said Myradith. Kyason and Myradith ran to a small pocket forest where the rumbling sound came from. Eeveemon and Zephyrmon were already there. "We're glad that you've arrived," said Eeveemon.

"What's the trouble?" asked Myradith. "That," said Eeveemon, as a large Digimon emerged out from the ground. The Digimon's body looked like it was made out of grass, and it has woody vines growing out of it's back. "A plant creature," said Kyason.

"That's a Petaldramon," said Zephyrmon. "Let's get it," said Kyason, "Eeveemon!" "Zephyrmon!" said Myradith. "I'm ready to chop this plant down!" said Eeveemon. "Eeveemon," said Kyason, "Digivolve!" "Right!" said Eeveemon. So Eeveemon digivolved to EXEeveemon.

"Eeveemon, digivolve to, EXEeveemon!" "Let's get woody!" said EXEeveemon. Zephyrmon said nothing. The Petaldramon looked at EXEeveemon and Zephyrmon. It shot out its tongue at them. EXEeveemon and Zephyrmon, Kyason and Myradith dodged the tongue, but it instead, grabbed a large tree.

"Missed!" said Kyason. Petaldramon retracted its tongue, taking the large tree with it. Petaldramon ended up swallowing the whole tree. "Good lord!" exclaimed Kyason,"Talking about being a vegetarian."

"That's not the only problem!" said Myradith, "Petaldramon is growing!" Myradith is right. Petaldramon was the same size as EXEeveemon, but after eating the whole tree, it is now three times bigger than it's original self. "We have a giant!" said EXEeveemon.

"Leaf cyclone!" Petaldramon blasted EXEeveemon, Zephyrmon, Kyason and Myradith with a leaf tornado. "That's just gross!" said Kyason, "From your nose!" "Let's go!" said Zephyrmon. "Right!" said EXEeveemon. "Dragon shot!" EXEeveemon made his first move, but to no avail; he made a large hole in Petaldramon's body, but it regenrated.

"Plasma paws!" Zephyrmon hade her move and sliced Petaldramon's body, but it, too regenerated. EXEeveemon and Zephyrmon attacked numerous times, but Petaldramon's body keeps regenerating after every time the two Digimon attempt to cut it up.

"Don't give up, guys!" said Kyason. "Dragon Vulcan!" EXEeveemon tried once again to blow up Petaldramon. But it failed. Petaldramon responded by using it's two wooden tails and grabbed EXEevemon by his hand weapons. "EXEeveemon!" screamed Kyason as EXEeveemon was tossed towards him.

"EXEeveemon, are you okay?" screamed Kyason as he ran towards his Digimon. "Yes, I'm okay," replied EXEeveemon, "But my weapons are out of action."

EXEeveemon's gatling guns have been bent out of shape when Petaldramon grabbed him. "No more games!" said EXEeveemon, with determination. "Let's attack together," said Zephyrmon.

"Right!" said EXEeveemon, "Dragonbreath!" "Hurricane Gale!" Both EXEeveemon's and Zephyrmon's attacks combined into one attack.

"Leaf cyclone!" Petaldramon's leaf cyclone ended up having all three attacks blasted on EXEeveemon, Zephyrmon, Kyason, and Myradith.

Nearby, four shadowy figures had been watching everything. "I think they need our help this time."

"I agree." "Ready?" "Let's go!"

EXEeveemon, Zephyrmon, Kyason, and Myradith had been knocked out by the powerful blast of three attacks. "Combined attacks didn't hurt him," said Myradith, weakly. "What's the deal with this lizard?" said Kyason.

"It's from that tree that he had eaten," groaned EXEeveemon; EXEeveemon had his bent machine guns detached from his weapons as a result of the impact. Everyone was about to make a move, but Petaldramon made its next move.

"Thorn jab!" Petaldramon jammed its two tails into the ground; multiple vines suddenly popped out from underneath EXEeveemon, Zephyrmon, Kyason, and Myradith, lifting them up into the air, trying to either crush them or rip them into pieces.

Petaldramon placed its right front foot into its place when it burst into flames. Next Petaldramon was hit by multiple fireballs.

"What's happening?" asked Myradith. "Plasma paws!" Zephyrmon sliced all of the vines that strangled EXEeveemon, Kyason, and Myradith; they were all free.

Petaldramon recovered and saw a large dinosaur with three horns and a large firebird. "What are those?" asked Kyason. "More Digimon," said Myradith, "But they're different."

"What do you mean 'different'?" asked Kyason. "They're actually helping us," replied Myradith.

Petaldramon attempted to attack; the two Digimon responded by firing more fireballs at Petaldramon. "The Dinosaur Digimon is Greymon," said EXEeveemon, "And the bird Digimon is Birdramon."

"So, what are they doing here?" asked Kyason. "I don't really know," said EXEeveemon, "Other than fighting Petaldramon." Birdramon charged down at Petaldramon and ripping a hole into its skin. Petaldramon then saw Greymon in it's sight.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon blasted Greymon with its leaf tornado. But Greymon was unaffected by the cyclone and charged at Petaldramon, smashing its head into it. "Why don't we let them finish off Petaldramon?" suggested Myradith.

"Okay," said Kyason. "Yeah," said EXEeveemon before he dedigivolved back into his rookie level. Petaldramon recovered after the shock, and it ended up right in Greymon's sight.

"Nova blast!" Greymon blasted Petaldramon with a large fire blast attack. Petaldramon tried to fight back, but the flames were so intense that it couldn't get away.

Birdramon Swooped in and attacked. "Meteor wing!" Birdramon shot multiple fireballs from its wings. The fireballs struck Petaldramon and it exploded into flames.

"Those two Digimon destroyed Petaldramon," said Myradith. "I'm not going to compare to a forest wildfire," said Kyason.

Just then Greymon stood still; Birdramon swooped in and grabbed Greymon by the shoulders.

Birdramon lifted Greymon off the ground and carried it off into the distance. "There they go," said Kyason. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again," thought Myradith. "Probably," said Eeveemon.

Piedmon was nearby. He saw the whole thing. "Petaldramon was not cool anyway," he said, "Maybe the other attack will be a success. Huh? A failed village attack? Double failure."

It was nearly lunchtime. Before Kyason and Myradith went out to eat, Kyason decided to fix the hole in Myradith's door. Kyason ended up hammering a wooden board to patch the hole in the door.

"I wonder if we'll see more Digimon as allies instead of enemies like Greymon and Birdramon," thought Kyason, "I hope so." Kyason thought about Greymon and Birdramon and that's when he made a mistake.

He forgot to watch where he was hammering. Kyason was hammering in the nail on the board, but the next second, he ended up smashing his left index finger with it. Kyason threw the hammer aside in response.

"Ow!" screamed Kyason. "Kyason," said Myradith, "Are you all right?" "Yeah!" said Kyason, "I forgot to watch what I was doing?!" "Hold on!" said Myradith, "I'll get my first aid kit!" "No problem," said Kyason.

Meanwhile, the same four shadowy figures were still nearby. "You did a good job today." "Yeah, it was no problem for us."

"Thanks, Agumon." "You too, Biyomon."

After Kyason patched up Myradith's door and after Myradith treated Kyason's smashed finger, they both had lunch together.

When Kyason returned home later that day, he was in for a surprise. He walked into his room and saw something in there. "Okay, Oh," said Kyason, "Diane, why is my room full of chickens?"

"Because they like it in here," said Diane. "All right," said Kyason, "But why did you let them into my room?!" Diane was going to answer, but she saw Kyason's bandaged finger.

"What happened to your finger?" asked Diane. "It's an accident." Replied Kyason. "Sorry about that," said Diane. "It's okay," said Kyason, "Except that there are chickens in my room!"


End file.
